Taimutoraberā
by Choco.Chocolate
Summary: This is the story of Choco Calorn, your pretty average 14-year-old otaku. One day, late for class, she tumbles and falls. When she wakes up, she finds herself in a place she'd never had even imagine visiting! Rated T for minor cursing and minor violence.


Taimutoraberā

The Time Traveler

By: Kawaii-Neko195

**SUMMARY:**

_**This is the story of Choco Calorn, your pretty average 14-year-old otaku. One day, late for class, she tumbles and falls. When she wakes up, she finds herself in a place she'd never had even imagine visiting!**_

**Chapter 1:**

**The Time Traveler Otaku, Choco**

I was late. In fact, later then late. I was late for my favorite class of the day, World Languages. I have spent to much time in the library, reading. I was a nerd as most people would put it. But in fact, I was much more then a nerd... I was an otaku. I know it seems silly, but I'm addicted to anything and everything about manga and anime. I was on the third floor of my school, and if I rushed, I could probably get there in time. The class was stationed on the first floor. I took a breath of air because I knew I wouldn't have any time to even breathe as I ran down. I took the steps two at a time, my thinned out, short, dirty blond hair flinging wildly behind me, along with my brown cowhide bookbag. On my bookbag was several strings of beads, that hit the back of my legs and made them red. I probably forgot to introduce me fully, knowing the forgetful, spazzy nut I was. My name is Rosie, but most people call me "Choco", because when I eat and sweets (including chocolate), I go a bit... nutty. I'm age 14, and I'm in junior high. I'm rather smart for my age, knowing words my mom doesn't even know. Though I hate math... It's icky. I have grey eyes, and faint freckles across my face. I usually wear glasses, like today, but most times I wear contacts.

I tucked my manga underneath my arm and started to run faster. I was on the second floor staircase. "Chizz!" I yelled as I tripped down the staircase and started to tumble uncontrollably before hitting a wall and blacking out. Funny thing is, my manga fell on my face.

This is where the real story starts. "I think she's waking up" I heard a voice say.

"Really? Let me see," Another voice said.

"Veeeeeeeee~" Another said.

I felt something poke my face.

"Stop poking her." The first voice said.

"Sorry." The third said.

I turned over and curled into a ball, my face tucked into my knees.

"What is she doing?" The second voice said.

"I think she's protecting herself." The first voice said.

Someone poked me again, this time on my back.

I shivered and curled up tighter.

"Hehe, she's like a snail" The person poked me again.

"I thought I told you to stop poking her" The first person said, slapping the third person's hand away.

"Aw...~"

There was awkward silence for a while.

"What do we do?" The second person asked.

"Poke her again?" The third person suggested.

"..." You could tell the first person was a little aggravated.

"You guys are talking about me like I'm not here" I muttered.

"Yayy~ She talked~" The third person sing-songed.

Someone hit him on the head.

"Can I poke her again?" The third person asked anyway.

"I SAID NO D*MMIT!" The first person yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled back, curling up even tighter.

"eh?" The third person said.

I turned over and stared at them over the top of my knees.

The first person was staring back. He looked pretty angry.

The second person had a blank expression on his face, but was still staring back.

The third person had his head cocked to the side with a questional expression on his face.

The third person tried poking my forehead, but I bit his finger.

"OW OW OW OW OWWWWWW~" He cried. "Let go~"

"Nomnomnom" I said.

"~" He yelled, trying to pull his finger out of my teeth.

The first person managed to get the third's hand out of my mouth.

"What did I say?" The first person asked him.

"No poking." The third person said in a melancholy tone.

"And what happened?"

"I got bit."

"And did that hurt?"

"Very."

"Then no poking."

"Okay..."

I was sitting up now, next to the second person.

"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Well, my real name is Rosie, but most people call me Choco." I smiled lightly.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Japan." He said, smiling back.

I turned my attention back to the other people.

"The person yelling is Germany-san, and the person cringing is Italy-san." Japan said.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Germany was now done yelling at Italy and Italy was chanting/muttering something in the corner that sounded like, "You have very wonderful friends that care for you. Don't every lose them, m'kay? You have very wonderful friends that care for you. Don't every lose them, m'kay?"

Germany was now walking over to Japan and I.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"No problem." I said.

Italy had gotten over his Problem Bridge and was standing behind Germany now.

"Hiya Josei-chan~" Italy said, grabbing my hand and shaking it quickly.

"Hi" I said, thinking _Josei-chan?_.

When he let go of my hand, I finally got to see where I was.

We where on a large boat, for one.

For two, the bot was steel, maybe iron, I was never good at remembering my metals.

For three, there was a large landmass in the foggy horizon.

"Hey look!" I said, pointing at the shape.

"Ah, we're nearing America." Japan said.


End file.
